Digimon (Species)
Digimon is a species of animal-like creatures. They are created from living data, but are alive and have hearts and lungs. Some Digimon are partnered to humans, these Digimon are called Partner Digimon. There are Digimon that are evil and attempt to hurt or enslave humans. Then there are friendly Digimon who want to befriend humans. Gender & Breeding All Digimon have a gender, whether it's specified or not. For example, Kari's Gatomon and her evolutions are female and Davis's Veemon and his evolutions are male. Even Rika's Renamon and her evolutions are female. Female and Male Digimon can mate with each other often getting the female pregnant with an egg if they are a bird or pregnant with a litter of babies if they are mammals like Patamon, Renamon, and Gatomon. When a Digimon is born, it's easy to tell if it's female or male by looking at its private area. You can tame, catch, and breed Digimon with a Digivice that is if you're a Digidestined or a tamer or a hunter. Evolution Digimon have a form of changing their appearance. This is called Digivolution. It is when a Digimon Digivolves to its next powerful form, but unlike regular Pokemon evolution, a Digimon can devolve back to its original form which is the same as Pokemon Mega Evolution. A Rookie Digimon can Digivolve into a Champion Digimon, a Ultimate Digimon and a Mega Digimon. Champion Digimon can Digivolve into Ulitmate Digimon and Mega Digimon. But their infant or baby form is In Training Digimon. Partner Digimon Partner Digimon can often speak human language and are partnered to humans. They have different personalities depending on their human partner. Humans can also catch and train other Digimon with the power of their Digivices. Sometimes a Digimon will even choose you as its partner if it sees what a good person you are and how you treat others. Language Most Digimon can speak English. But some speak their own language if they are not trained by humans. List of Partner Digimon This is a list of the Digimon that are partnered to humans. Listed below is the name of the Digimon, who their partner is, and their gender. Japanese Digidestined Agumon Tai's Male Gabumon Matt's Male Palmon Mimi's Female Biyomon Sora's Female Tentomon Izzy's Male Gomamon Joe's Male Patamon TK's Male Gatomon Kari's Female Veemon Davis's Male Hawkmon Yolei's Male Armadillomon Cody's Male Wormmon Ken's Male Meicoomon Meiko's Female Pokemon World Digidestined Gomamon Gregory's Male Renamon Gabrielle's Female Veemon Kayla's Male Biyomon Crystal's Female Tentomon Eden's Male Patamon Erika's Female Dorumon Natasha's Female Vilemon Josh's Male Armadillomon Katrese's Male Rabbitmon Natalie's Female Lunamon & Prairiemon Julia's Females Lillymon Annie's Female Penguinmon Stacy's Male Tokomon Anita's Female Coronamon Chili's Female Toucanmon Cress's Male Gazimon Cilan's Male Gatomon Mimi's Female Agumon Ray's Male Dorulumon Gladion's Male Meicoomon Lillie's Female Floramon Bridget's Female Impmon Mary's Male SnowAgumon Trevor's Female Divermon Misty's Male BluePatamon Ritchie's Male Bearmon Casey's Male Burgermon Macy's Male BushiAgumon Jeanette's Male Guilmon Celia's Female Gekomon Tobias's Male Sparrowmon Bianca's Female BlackGatomon Wendi's Female Calumon Jenny's Male Deramon May's Female MarineAngemon Sarah's Female Shoutmon Max's Male Gabumon Anna's Male Terriermon Sam's Male Hawkmon Hannah's Male Wormmon Danny's Male Candlemon Nina's Female Lopmon Julie's Female Elecmon Marie's Male Opossummon Serena's Female Babydmon Phoebe's Female Dracomon Mallow's Female Their Kids Ray and Gabrielle's Kids Dokunemon Gabriella's Female Psychemon Gabriel's Male Tsukaimon Gabriel's Male Mikemon Rani's Female Cilan and Crystal's Kids Syakomon Martin's Male Otamamon Selena's Male DemiVeemon Ben's Female Erika's Kids Salamon & Simon's Female Katrese's Kids Aruraumon Leona's Female Mimi's Kids Palmon Jamie's Female Muchomon Marty's Male Gaomon Jason's Male Gumdramon William's Male Lillie's Kids Cutemon Lillia's Female Dobermon Glady's Female Labramon Lila's Female Bridget's Kids Kamemon Gigi's Female Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Females Category:Digidestined